The present disclosure relates to a method and system for routing communications on a social network. Online social networks can be used to connect users and enable communications and sharing between users, including sharing information, posts, pictures, etc. Online social networks can include communication systems or networks using a local network, a wide area network, utilizing the Internet, or a mail client including web based email. Common techniques of sharing and processing information can include an inbox, a post, or a profile on a social network.
These techniques enable users to communicate and share information with others, and provide a universal mechanism to connect people and information in organized ways which enable sharing and processing of information between the users. Common mechanisms for sharing and processing information is an inbox of a mail client, a common post area, an activity stream, a timeline, or a profile. These mechanisms enable a user to share information with others and gather information from others in a network. A user can create, read, and respond to countless messages each day. The messages can be sent to a select group of users with the intent that users in the network respond or take some kind of action. However, messages and communication can go unread, unanswered, and otherwise not responded to. This lack of response can cause inefficiency, ineffectiveness, and loss of time for a sender who requires a response or is waiting for a response.